logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RRabbit42/Working on adopting the wiki
We have a situation where a couple of people are intent on adding false information here. Both have long histories of doing so and creating new accounts to get around being blocked so they can keep on adding false information. It looks like that's going to continue for a while, so yesterday, I started the process to get the wiki adopted. That step was to contact the people that have been here recently and have made the most edits: :: Miltendo Things Cgreen1980 Vincent5150 I've given them first chance to adopt the wiki for two reasons. The first is that I may not be eligible to adopt it right now. There's a block on my account on a different wiki that might be considered valid. It happened after I started cleaning up some vandalism there, but all the admin that set the block saw was me and two other people showing up out of the blue and reverting some edits. It's a little different than all the other blocks I've run into. Those have usually been done in retaliation because I had to set a block on the other person to curtail disruptive behavior. Those have not been a hindrance when I needed to adopt a wiki. This one might. I need to talk to the admin about it. The second reason is that if I were to adopt the wiki, it would be one more case where my only reason to do so was to stop vandalism. I'd rather let someone who is more interested in logos than I am go ahead with the request. ; February 2nd update The false information continues being added and there's interference with both the adoption process and messages being left for other people. Even though two of the people I contacted have been here in the past week, neither has responded. So it may fall to me to adopt the wiki and I'm officially adding myself to the process. I will be working during the week to do more cleanup here and reverting the false information. If you're not sure what I mean by "false information", it means "lying". For this wiki, it's primarily happening with the dates. For example, Disney made Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937. If someone changes the date to 1947, that's false information. Another part of the false information is the pictures on this wiki are being altered. The dates and wording are being changed and it's very obvious where they've been changed. In some cases, logos on the pictures are being changed. Altering pictures like this is also a form of lying. To put a halt to the false information, I'll adopt the wiki if no one else will. As I said before, my adoption request may be denied, but I will give it a try. Unless one of the other people responds and turns in their own request, I'll submit mine on Saturday, February 9, 2019. Comments can be left here through Saturday morning. They should be about what needs to be improved or changed. The ones that have been left so far are basically saying "I don't like you" and that's not helpful in any adoption process. In addition, they are all by one of the people whose actions have made it necessary to get the adoption process started. ; February 8th update Request goes in tomorrow. One day left to comment on this. Category:Community news Category:Blog posts